


Evolve

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Campfires, Camping, M/M, Sheith Birthday Exchange, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), a lot of giggling and junk food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Everything changes. People, relationships, emotions. They're all a constantly shifting canvas.Keith doesn't usually do much for his birthday, but Shiro is determined to change that.





	Evolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Happy birthday Keith! Lunary, this is for you *insert cheesy finger guns*

Keith fell back into the couch with a grunt, closing his eyes. His friends had been running him all around for his birthday and he was exhausted. Breakfast courtesy of Hunk, lunch at his favourite cafe with Pidge, and then being dragged to no less than fifteen stores by Lance, who must have spent a few hundred dollars on new clothes for the pair of them. When Lance tried to pull him into a salon for mani-pedis (“Good nail care is  _ important _ Keith. I get mine done every week!”) and a haircut (“It’s 2017 Keith, no one rocks the mullet anymore. Come on, you’d look awesome with the Chris Evans look!”), Keith had been forced to put a stop to the day. Lance’s obsessive self-care rituals aside, he was tired. He’d nearly fallen asleep on the couch when he felt lips touch against his softly.

“No makeouts. Tired.” Keith grumbled, but he opened his eyes to look, upside down, at his boyfriend. Shiro just chuckled and kissed his forehead instead.

“Sounds like you had a fun day. They warned me they’d be keeping you busy.” Shiro circled around to sit on the couch with Keith, who squirmed to lay down more, throwing his feet in Shiro’s lap.

“Kidnapped me is more like it. It’s my birthday; I shouldn’t have had to be up before noon.” Keith grumbled absently as Shiro started rubbing his feet, probably just out of habit at this point. “It was fun, though. Hunk made me waffles. I am entirely ready for a food coma.” 

Shiro smiled at him but stayed quiet. It wasn’t long before Keith fell asleep on the couch, snoring softly. A few hours later, though, Shiro was shaking him gently. 

Keith groaned and waved a hand, smacking his boyfriend lightly without even opening his eyes. “Go ‘way. Sleep time.” He grumbled. 

Shiro laughed and kissed his nose, watching Keith scrunch up his face in response. “Come on, I have a surprise for you. You can sleep in the truck.” Shiro promised. He managed to rouse Keith enough to get his shoes on, before carrying his whining boyfriend out to the car. Keith was snoring again before the door closed. Shiro just laughed to himself and packed up the bed of the truck.

When Keith woke up again, it was to Shiro climbing out of the vehicle. He yawned and grumbled a little, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Once he looked around, he realized where Shiro had taken them.

“This is where we had our first date.” He mumbled when Shiro opened his door. The stars were bright over their heads as he climbed out of the truck. Keith paced closer to the cliffs and stood near the edge. Eyes shut, he sighed. The waves below crashed against the cliffs, sending a spray of water up to speckle over his face. This spot had only gotten more beautiful since the last time he had seen it.

“Don’t fall over.” Shiro warned from behind him. Keith chuckled and backed away from the edge, turning to look at his boyfriend. Shiro had laid out an air mattress in the bed of the truck and was in the process of blowing it up with a hand pump.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, a campout wouldn’t be very comfortable if we were sleeping with nothing below us.” Shiro chuckled. “Possible, but not comfortable. Grab the bag from the backseat?”

Keith frowned curiously. He opened the door of the truck again and pushed the seat forward. There was a duffle bag sitting on the bench in the back. The strap slung over his shoulder, Keith carried it around to where Shiro was finishing plugging up the valve of the mattress. His boyfriend smiled and took the bag, setting it on the tailgate.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?” Keith asked. He watched as Shiro opened the bag and started pulling things out.

“We’re camping out. I thought that was obvious. Come on, help me get this stuff out.” Shiro laughed. 

Slowly, Keith started pulling things from the bag. A thick blanket, their pillows, a change of clothes, a laptop, the small CD binder of movies, and two large grocery bags of food all came out of the bag. Shiro was nothing if not a master Tetris packer.

“I have work tomorrow.” Keith reminded. “And how do you plan on cooking hot dogs and burgers without a stove?”

“Actually, you don’t.” Shiro grinned and leaned down to kiss Keith lightly. “I called the garage. You have the weekend off. And there’s this magical thing known as fire. I already pulled the logs and grill plate out. All we need now are the skewers and spatula-” Shiro pulled the tools from his bag “-and some kindling. Think you can handle that part?”

“You’re a sneaky asshole.” Keith grumbled a little, but he smiled. “You’re lucky I love you. Start digging a pit, I’ll get some sticks.”

It wasn’t long until they had a fire going, the wood crackling merrily. The pair sat side by side on the ground, Keith drowning in the sweater he'd stolen from Shiro as he leaned against his boyfriend’s side. Shiro only shifted long enough to flip the burger patties on the grill, before settling with his arm around Keith again.

“You better have brought the stuff for s’mores. It isn’t true camping without s’mores.” Keith said idly as he spun his skewer over the flames.

“I did.” Shiro chuckled. “Pidge made sure I got that nice gourmet chocolate you like.” He prodded the burgers again before patting Keith’s side, motioning for him to sit up. “Food’s done. Buns are in the cooler, so are the condiments.” 

A companionable silence fell over them as they fixed their food and ate off of paper plates. Once he was finished, Keith laid back in the grass, staring up at the blinking stars.

“This place is beautiful.”

“Are you turning into a romantic on me?” Shiro asked. His face appeared as he leaned over Keith, smiling down at him fondly. “You always were a secret sap.”

“Yeah, yeah, I like the cutesy stuff. Sue me.” Keith leaned up to steal a kiss and grinned. “Come on, dessert time. You promised s’mores.” 

Shiro snorted, but he stood. His hand grabbed Keith’s and pulled him to his feet. “Alright, dessert. You’re a sugar fiend.” Shiro teased. He went back to the truck to grab the marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate, passing them back to Keith. Once they were out, he reached back into the bag, pulling out a small tupperware container. Keith raised a questioning eyebrow. “Courtesy of Hunk.” Shiro explained, grinning as he pulled the lid off. Inside, there was a small, perfectly round cake, with  _ Happy 20th Birthday Keith _ written on the surface in curling blue icing. “Triple fudge.” Shiro answered before Keith could ask. “Your favourite.”

“You’re both saps.” Keith laughed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe he was in on this.”

“They all were.” Shiro corrected. “Why do you think they kept you busy all day? I needed time to get ready.”

“Correction, you’re  _ all  _ saps.” Keith laughed softly and grabbed the container. “Grab the forks, dweeb.”

The pair sat by the fire again; Keith curling up in Shiro’s lap. Shiro scooped up a piece of cake on his fork and held it out to Keith, who snorted.

“God, you’re cheesy.” He teased, before taking the offered bite. He speared his own chunk of cake and leaned back to offer it to Shiro. He put it a little too close to Shiro’s face, accidentally smearing some frosting on his nose. Shiro grinned and went cross eyed trying to see it.

“You did that on purpose.” He accused lightly, swiping the frosting away and licking his finger clean, then taking the cake Keith held. Keith laughed quietly. The pair sat in silence for a long while, trading bites of cake back and forth. Once it was gone, Shiro stood long enough to go to the truck again, pulling out a small wrapped box. Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“So, I have one last surprise for you.” Shiro grinned. He sat across from Keith again and crossed his legs.

“Shiro, if that is an engagement ring, I swear to-”

“It’s not a ring.” Shiro promised quickly. He laughed a little, not sure if Keith looked relieved or disappointed. Maybe a mix of both. “You know I’ve been working at the hospital for a while now, right?”

“Yes, Shiro. You’ve been there for six months. You still have nightmares about the maternity ward rounds.” Keith snorted. Shiro glared.

“That was  _ once. _ Allura is terrifying.” Shiro protested, giving him the stink eye a moment longer before chuckling and shaking his head a little. He held out the package and nodded to Keith. “Open it.”

Keith took the box and tore the wrapping paper off, tossing it into crackling fire. Beneath the paper was a rectangular box. Keith turned it over in his hand until he could read the label.  _ Testosterone enanthate _ . Violet eyes widened and shot up to look at Shiro again.

“Shiro… Is this..?” Keith’s voice died off as he squeezed the box tight in his hand.

“That is your first round of hormone replacement therapy.” Shiro confirmed quietly. “I… Kind of had to pull some strings. You’ll have to actually go in and talk to Coran, get the whole lecture, before you can officially start getting the injections, but you’ll be able to start by next week.”

Shiro grunted when Keith launched at him. He held his boyfriend in his arms, rubbing his back when he realized he was crying.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Shiro.” Keith managed to croak. Shiro tucked against his neck and smiled against his skin.

“I love you, Keith. I want you to be yourself.” Shiro said quietly. He held him until he calmed down, and kissed him softly when he pulled away. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded and wiped his eyes. “Yeah, I’m good.” He cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet after a moment. “Come on. Lay down with me. You brought movies, right?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughed quietly. He helped Keith climb into the back of the truck and handed him the case of movies while he gathered the blankets. Once they were down and settled, Keith put on a movie - the new  _ Power Rangers _ \- and snuggled up to his side.

“I love you Shiro.”

“I love you too, Keith. Happy birthday.”


End file.
